Flores unidas
by Mariluchi
Summary: Hinata decide huir de casa, ya que en esta solo sufre maltratos, y la unica que la quiere es su hermana menor Hanabi, se va a la Torre Hokage y le dice su opinión de irse, esta piensa en un pergamino dudosa, pero despues acepta por la mirada de desición Hinata. Junto con su nueva maestra Tenten Sepria que es un año más grande que ella, viviran aventuras y demás cosas juntas.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata harta de los desprecios de su padre decide irse de Konoha pero antes tuvo que lidiar con otra dura mañana en la mansión Hyuuga, donde la única que la quería era su hermana menor de 7 años Hanabi, ella le doblegaba la edad ya que tenía 14 pero aun así, casi nunca la veía ya que como era grosera y calculadora su padre la mataba con entrenamientos que se suponía que era para ella, y se sentía culpable por ello(NT: En este fic, Tenten sí es de Konoha pero fue sacada de allí a los nueve años, a la aldea de la Niebla, y será la protagonista junto a Hinata) su relación de hermanas era cada vez más fuerte ya que siempre se consolaban una por duros entrenamientos y otros por desprecios, pero aun así lograron llevar sus vidas adelante.

Se encontraba caminando desanimada hacia el despacho de su padre, si es que a ese ser humano se le puede llamar padre. Cuando entre no le sorprendió al ver a su padre sentado junto con Neji y Hanabi, le hizo un gesto de que se sentara y lo obedeció.

Hiashi: Hinata quiere decirte que tienes que dejar de juntarte con ese amigo tuyo, Inuzuka- Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y se enfureció como nunca antes, su padre le prohibía con quien juntarse-Casi siempre vienes acá todo manchada de tierra y no precisamente por los entrenamientos, si no por jugar con el pulgoso de este- Hinata se levantó y le miro una mirada de desprecio a su padre.

Hinata: ¡YO ME JUNTO CON QUIEN YO QUIERA, Y NI TU NI LOS ESTÚPIDOS DEL CONSEJO ME VAN A IMPEDIR JUNTARME CON KIBA-KUN!- Dijo dando un portazo que se escuchó en Suna. Hinata iba corriendo hacia su habitación con lágrimas en sus ojos y empezó a empacar sus ropas y de todo… Se iba a largar de ese infierno llamado "Casa", y se despediría de todos como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Seis horas después…Hinata estaba con maletas en sus manos, caminando como en pasarela por toda la mansión Hyuuga, muchos la miraron expectantes y su padre estaba en la entrada con su primo Neji y Hanabi, a esta última le dio una sonrisa de tristeza y luego siguió de largo.

Hiashi: Hinata, a donde crees que vas, necesitas entrenar- Hinata robóticamente se giró sobre sus talones y fijo su mirada en la de sus padres y los otros que allí se encontraban, les enseño el dedo del medio y les guiño un ojo en son de burla.

Hinata: Me voy de la aldea, que s los trague un lagarto- Dijo con burla. En dos segundos nadie pudo hacer nada ya que ANBUS les prohibieron el paso a todos, menos a Hanabi, quien sonreía triste pero con orgullo, su hermanita mayor estaría abriendo sus alas, sin nadie que controlara su vida. Por otro lado Hinata recordaba cómo le conto a sus amigos la despedida.

**FLASH BACK**

_Una Hinata llorosa estaba escapando de su casa por la ventana de su habitación, decidida se pasaba por los campos de entrenamientos hasta llegar al suyo, vio como Kiba y Shino jugaban con Akamaru (¡NO A LA DISCRIMINACIÓN PERRUNA!). Los saludo alegremente y con una tristeza en su voz les conto todo lo que le pasaba, hasta les conto como reacciono. Sus amigos apretaban los puños ante la vida familiar de Hinata, pero de todas maneras la abrazaron, esta les correspondió y les dijo con una sonrisa._

_Hinata: Shino-kun, Kiba-kun y Akamaru-kun, si fuera por ustedes yo no me iría pero tengan en cuenta, que yo no quiero más desprecios, así que venga aquí para abrazarlos, porque en mucho tiempo no nos veremos, pero siempre seguiremos siendo el mismo equipo 7 de eso, no lo duden- Dijo llorando silenciosamente, Kiba les seco las lágrimas y se puso a llorar el, mientras Shino veía todo con tristeza y con una lagrima solitaria bajando por su mejilla. Hinata levanto su pulgar y les quito las lágrimas y los abrazo a cada uno._

_Kiba: Solo prométenos que no nos olvidaras Hinata, y que si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar, pelea contra mí- Dijo con entusiasmo y una pose al estilo Gai-sensei, Hinata sonrio y asintió con felicidad._

_Shino: También ten en cuenta, que te queremos como nuestra hermana menor y te queremos como tal, así que no vemos en seis horas para darte una despedida digna de nuestra pequeña- Dijo con una dulzura que nadie había visto. Hinata los abrazo por última vez como equipo y se dispuso a ir a la oficina de su Hokage, suspiro ante los tremendos gritos._

_Tsunade: ¡SHIZUNE DAME MI BOTELLA DE SAKE!_

_Shizune: ¡PRIMERO HAGA EL PAPELEO!-_

_Tsunade: ¡DAME MI SAKE PRIMERO SOY TU HOKAGE!_

_Shizune: ¡NO ORDENASTE TU PAPELEO ANOCHE!- Dijo con burla. Hinata entro en ese momento y les grito para llamar su atención, ellas hicieron como si nada pasara y volvieron a sus puestos, A Hinata le recorrió una gotita al estilo anime y hablo._

_Hinata: Bueno, veras Tsunade-sama, me quiero marchar de la aldea, estoy harta de los desprecios de los que dicen ser mi familia, me controlan la vida y yo no puedo permitir eso, Tsunade-sama por favor, onegai, entiéndame- Dijo con lastima en su voz. Tsunade, suspiro con tristeza por perder a tan importante y dulce pieza de sus jóvenes ninjas, luego recordó la promesa de la Mizukage y sonrió en forma de Adiós._

_Tsunade: Veras, Hinata te comprendo te dejare de ir de la aldea pero antes, te diré en donde te alojaras- Ella presto atención- La Mizukage me pedio el favor de llevar a una de mis Kunoichis más valiosas a su aldea, ahí estaras acorgo de una mujer, aunque sea una niña de quience años, más fuerte que hayas visto, de hcho ella es la mujer más fuerte de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Ninjas. Y guarda esto como un tesoro Hinata porque de aquí no sale esta información, Su nombre es Tenten Sepria y es la última de su clan, pero antes te diré porque nadie te ha dicho el nombre sobre el clan más fuerte de Konoha, el clan más fuerte de todo Konoha, el clan Sepria- Hinata presto atención cada vez más._

_Verás. Akatskui querían esclavizar al clan Sepria para organizar jutsus prohibidos, así su masacre fue para encontrar a alguien digno, o tal vez al más fuerte del clan, su nombre el de una pequeña de 7 años, era Tenten Sepria. Con tan solo sus 7 años era la muchachita más fuerte de todo su clan vio morir a sus padres a manos de Orochimaru, quien estaba en esa investigación él solo, Tenten se encontraba corriendo lo más rápido que podía y me pidió ayuda a mí, yo sin duda acepte y la oculte más sin embargo esa ayuda no duro mucho, ya que la tendríamos que ocultar en otro lugar más apartado de Orochimaru, entonces se nos ocurrió cambiarle de aldea y de todo, para no sospechar ella se convirtió en el ANBU más especial de la Mizukage, siendo así sus misiones siempre con máscaras y protección, pasando los años Tenten se volvió en la mujer más fuerte del mundo entero pero tenía que vivir siempre en peligro, escúchame Hinata. Tenten no es fría, es a veces seria y es cuando está peleando de verdad, al contrario ella es muy simpático y alegre te lo digo porque casi siempre iba a visitarla antes de convertirme en Hokage. Cuidara muy bien de ti y te convertirás en su discípula, la discípula de la mujer más fuerte del mundo, tal vez te preguntaras ¿Por qué tú?, fácil, Tenten quería que la chica fuera dulce y fuerte de espíritu, hay muchas mujeres pero ninguna, ninguna Hinata que no sea Fría y fuerte, tu eres la excepción y sé que pronto te convertirás, en una gran amiga para ella- Termino guiñándole el ojo. Hinata sonrió con dulzura y le estrecho la mano, para después abrazarla ella y a Shizune._

_Shizune: Pero ojo, si tú te vuelves fría, ella te enviara de una buena vez hasta acá, así que no cambies, que para eso está Tenten, para hacerte más fuerte y nunca hacerte cambiar- Hinata asintió y salió alegremente de la oficina Hokage._

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Ahora se encontraba frente a sus dos amigos y a su perrito o cachorrito grandote preferido, soltó unas lágrimas y sonrió para después abrazar a Hanabi quien estaba detrás de ella, esta le quita las lágrimas y le correspondió al abrazo.

Hanabi: Solo quiero que seas feliz hermanita, y si así es la forma, qué más da, lo que sé es que siempre te extrañare- Chocaron sus puños e Hinata le entrego una cajita, Hanabi lo abrió y vio con sorpresa en sus ojos el collar de su madre.

Hinata: No digas eso que algún día nos volveremos a ver, y esto es para que tengas un recuerdito mío- Dijo sonriéndole- Ahora, ¡POR ORDEN DE HINATA HYUUGA NINGUNO DE USTEDES CAMBIARA ¿DE ACUERDO?- Ellos asintieron.

¡POR EL EQUIPO SIERTE Y EL CLAN HYUUGA!- Dijeron o más bien gritaron con el puño en alto, Naruto veía desde lejos como Hinata caminaba hacia la entrada donde los ANBUS de la Neblina la esperaban. Sintió como si le arrebataran a la persona más importante de su vida, y una parte de su corazón se destrozara, veía la silueta de Hinata despidiéndose con la mano, de aquellos que habían estado presentes.

Hinata estaba en la entrada de la aldea de la Neblina y veía como la Mizukage estaba acompañada demostrando lo emocionada y alegre que estaba con la presencia de una castaña con dos conguitos en la cabeza que caminaba alegre y contaba chistes a lo que la Mizukage sonreía.

Hinata sonrio y se sintió parte de una familia que necesitaba, cuando la Mizukage y su acompañante llegaron la saludaron con una pose más exagerada que la de Gai-sensei, y también que le recordaba su rubio favorito, Naruto Uzumaki. Pensaba que Naruto tal vez no se acordaría de ella, pero esas dudas fueron disueltas cuando Tenten hablo.

Tenten: Valla… así que mi pupila rompió un corazón de un rubio de ojos azules- Dijo guiñándole un ojo, ella se enrojeció y negó rápidamente, de hecho ella ni sabía que el rubio la estaba viendo despedirse.

Hinata: Yo…yo no sabía que él me estaba viendo cuando me despedí, y sensei ojala que él se interesara en mí- Esta respuesta sorprendió a Tenten y esta le enseño la mano, sonriéndole amistosamente.

Tenten: Bueno… Jijiji, tengo un secretico que no te contare MUAJAJAJA- Dijo con risa maléfica que asusto a Hinata ya que se veía como una psicópata- Nos presentaremos- Ahora volvía a su estado normal para después…- ¡SOY TENTEN SEPRIA, LA MUJER MÁS VALIENTE E INTREPIDA DEL MUNDO, CASTIGO A LOS MALOS Y JUZGO SUS TRASEROS! ESA SOY YO, AHORA TU – Hinata se golpeó en la frente por maestra tan peculiar, aun así nota esa buena vibra y respondió con una sonrisa.

Hinata: ¡SOY HINATA HYUUGA LA MARGINADA DEL CLAN Y YO SOY QUIEN VEO SUS AURAS Y LAS CASTIGO, LA LIDER DE LA JUSTICIA Y LA DISCIPULA DE LA MUJER MÁS MARAVILLOSA DEL MUNDO!- Tenten le guiño el ojo y esta le devolvió el acto, ahora era el turno de la Mizukage.

Mei: ¡ YO SOY MEI LA MIZUKAGE Y UNAS DE LAS PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANDES DEL MUNDO SHINOBI, NO ME CASARE Y HEREDARE LA FORTUNA DE LA REINA ISABELLA II!- Ellas se rieron ante sus ocurrencias y saludaron a la aldea, en esta Hinata veía la admiración y la alegría en los ojos de los aldeanos cuando Tenten les daba una sonrisa. Parecía que todos se contagiaban de la alegría de la que ahora sería su maestra y eso la hizo sonreír, pensando en que tal vez si sería la discípula de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Tenten volteo la cabeza y le guiño el ojo, Hinata no entendía por qué pero cuando Tenten hizo una invocación de dos tortugas ninjas y se montó, entendió el porqué, la Mizukage iba en su propio caballo y gritaron…

Hinata/Tenten/Mei: CARRERA DE ANIMALES SHINOBIS!- Todos los aldeanos gritaron de júbilo y siguieron con la mirada de admiración a las tres siluetas sonrientes que se encontraban tratando de evitar que el animal las lanzara por los aires.

Tenten: ¡Esto es lo mejor para la relajación, ¿No crees Hinata?- Dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza y veía a una Hinata azul, apunto de vomitar.( El mismo problema de Natsu de Fairy tail, no aguanta los transportes xD)- Creo que lo mejor será que bajemos el ritmo Mei- Anuncio mientras las tortugas y el caballo ahora caminaban libremente, Luego de que Hinata recuperara la conciencia y fueran a la torra de la Mizukage, se fueron a ver el cuarto de Tenten, que más bien parecía depósito de armas, Hinata se asustó y pensó que debía de llamar a un manicomio.

Tenten: Sabes, yo puedo leer los pensamientos si la persona me deja y créeme no me gustó nada tu comentario- Dijo tétrica, para después darle una sonrisa- Una especialidad de mi clan son las armas y tengo una puntería perfecta y también mucho afición por ellas, claro si quieres te regalo algunas, tengo más en el sótano- Hinata le sonrió con amabilidad y después negó nerviosamente varios veces, tanto que Tenten pensó que se quería arrancar la cabeza.

Hinata: Sabes…- Tenten volteo su rostro- Creo que hoy será el inicio de muchas aventuras que tendremos, no solo como maestra y pupila sino también como amigas- Tenten le enseño el pulgar y alzo el dedo al cielo, Hinata pensó que Tenten tenía alguna relación con Naruto, por su manera de ser y sonrió.

Tenten: ¡Claro Hinata, porque veras, sobrevivir y vivir la vida y también ser alegre de corazón y fuerte de espíritu, esa es una vida que toda persona debe llevar!- Tenten callo unos segundos para después gritar a todo pulmón- ¡Y TAMBIEN PORQUE ESTE ES NUESTRO CAMINO NINJA!- Dijo con el dedo índice en lo alto de todo. Hinata la imito y sonrió, para después pensar que si se parecía demasiado a Naruto.

Hinata: ¡ASÍ ES TENTEN-CHAN ESE ES NUESTRO CAMINO NINJA!- Después de esto, muchas aventuras se les vinieron a estas dos jovencitas, Hinata se sentía muy alegre al lado de Tenten, ya que esta le alegraba siempre la vida a los demás, pero a la hora de juzgar traseros, era todo una sádica, Hinata creyó que lo de los traseros era una broma, pero en su primera misión descubrió, que era verdad y pensó seriamente en llamar a un manicomio. La aldea de la Neblina tenia a las dos mujeres más fuertes de Las Cinco Grandes Naciones Ninjas, aunque fueran de Konoha, tenían a la aldea de la Mizukage como su segunda familia, años pasaban y nuestras dos jovencitas hacían historia, fortalecían sus lazos y siempre, siempre se les veía con una sonrisa a los aldeanos de dicha aldea, agradeciendo a Kami-sama por haber dado la oportunidad de conocerlas. Tsunade estaba orgullosa de sus esfuerzos y frutos, nadie excepto Shizune, los aldeanos de la Neblina, quienes no dirían nada por el gran aprecio que les tenían, la Mizukage y ella sabían sobre su paradera, ya que sí bien Hinata le dijo a unas cuentas personas que se iba de la aldea, pero no dijo para donde.

La familia Hyuuga lamentaba la perdida de Hinata, porque faltaba ya alguien dulce en el clan, Hiashi sentía que se conformaba con el dicho "_No valoras lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes_", de hecho todos en la mansión menos Hanabi, se sentían así. Hanabi siempre era muy sonriente, porque le prometió a su prima Hinata, nunca cambiar.

Ahora, seis años después en Konoha la Aldea de la Roca, retaba a Konoha en un duelo entre Kunoichis, si no aceptaban, les declaraban la guerra, Tsunade entre toda un mar de tranquilidad acepto el reto, pues ya tenía un az bajo la manga…En la torre de la Mizukkage, Mei leia un pergamino que su secretaria le había entregado, en esta había una petición de la aldea de la Hoja, leyó varias veces y puso una sonrisa, para luego hacer llamar a Tenten e Hinata.

Cuando estas llegaron se miraron confundidas, por la cara que la Mizukage tenía, ósea una sonrisa siniestra y entre felicidad, pero en sus ojos estaba la emoción no sabían por qué pero también se terminaron emocionando.

Tenten/Hinata: ¡DINOS, DINOS, DINOS!- Dijeron entusiasmadas y Mei pensó, que como Hinata pasaba tanto tiempo con Tenten, se le pego la locura, sonrió con amabilidad y les mostro el pergamino en Konoha se escuchó un grito que hizo que muchos se taparon los oídos- ¡YEEEEAAAAAAAAH!- Dijeron mientras hacían el baile de la felicidad, Mei sonrió y les dijo con voz "seria", pero sin aguantar algunas risitas.

Mei: Tenten Sepria e Hinata Hyuuga escuadrón ALFA, su misión será llevar este pergamino "ulta peligroso" dé cuenta de sake, a la torre Hokage- Dijo para terminar riendo por tan embarazosa situación en la que tal vez Tsunade estaba pasando, con su habitual voz en que las recibia, osea alegre y emocionada, contesto- Tenten, tu como siempre tendrás que llevar máscara, mientras que Hinata, aunque no sea necesario también, ya que nos interrumpirán en esta misión de clase Súper S- Las tres no aguantaron más y se echaron a reír, después de que la Mizukage diera la orden, se marcharon muy rápido, dejando una nube de humo, Mei sonrió con melancolía y se le vinieron recuerdos a la mente, de como una niña de 9 años cambiaba la Aldea de la Neblina Sangrienta, a una Aldea incluso más feliz que Konoha.

Por los corredores sirvientas se apretaban la falda, ante tal ráfaga de viento, mientras después de que esta desapareciera rieran a carcajadas, sabiendo cuales eran las responsable de todo ese lio. En la habitación de Tenten e Hinata, estas se encontraban haciendo un sello de manos, que empaco ropa para unas dos semanas, ya que el pergamino también venía con vacaciones incluidas, este era el primer pergamino que llegaba a esa aldea en los anteriores 10 años.

Tenten: Por fin veré a mi aldea natal, y también a la vieja Tsunade- Dijo mientras recordaba a la generosa mujer que le ayudo a escapar de ser experimentada por Orochimaru.

Hinata: Veo que le tienes mucho respeto- Menciono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Tenten le guiño un ojo y le dijo en el oído, algo que hiso que se enrojeciera.

Tenten: Mañana empezaremos con la misión "Conquista a Naruto"- Tenten se había vuelto su confidente, mejor amiga, almohada de lágrimas y ella también entendió que en realidad Tenten si era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

Hinata: Tenten-chan pero que cosas dices, Jejeje- Reía nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca como lo hacía un rubio y un ser llamado… (¡YO!, ya que siempre me rascaba la nuca xD)- Sera mejor que primero saludemos a Tsunade y después comenzamos a relajarnos. Aunque me molesta que tengamos que comprar pelucas y lentillas- Decía haciendo un puchero.

Tenten: Lo siento Hinata, pero si nos ven en Konoha, no dudaran ni un segundo en atacarnos ninjas que seguramente estén infiltrados allí.-Dijo muy intranquila Tenten, ya que ella recordaba a alguien quien fue su mejor amigo, su único amigo. Lo extrañaba tanto que gritaría su frase favorita, soñando con que apareciera.

Hinata: Bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos, no hagamos esperar a la vieja Hokage- Hinata también extrañaba su aldea, pero también le tenía un gran cariño a Tsunadey a Shizune y esta primera les dejaba tener privilegios de como la llamaban ya que para la Hokage, ellas eran unas hijas que siempre quiso tener, pero nunca pudo-

Tenten: Sí, será mejor que nos apresuremos, ten la máscara nos la pondremos cuando salgamos de la Aldea, quiero ver al viejo Hiruko- Hinata asintió y se dirigieron a un local donde vendían comida y un par de bebidas alcohólicas. Se adentraron al local y saludaron con un grito al dueño del local- OHAYOO VIEJO HIRUKOO- Este salió de la puerta de la cocina y les sonrió amablemente.

Hiruko: Hola niñas, ¿Van a una misión?- Dijo con un puchero en su cara, ya que siempre les alegraban el día a todos en la aldea, y las querían como unas hijas, hermanas en algunas casos y la mayoría eran sus fans.

Hinata: Hai, y no sabe a dónde iremos ya…-Este hizo un redoble de tambores con las manos que hiso que tiraran carcajadas- A Konoha, ¿Lo puedes creer?, aunque será una lástima, porque no nos veremos por dos semanas, extrañare su Ramen- decía lloriqueando, segundos después los tres se abrazaban mientras lloraban a mares, ya que se querían mucho y eran como una familia, un abuela y dos hermanas siempre unidos.

Hiruko: Mis niñas, les deseo la mejor de las suerte y salúdenme a Tsunade, que cuando quiera voy y le llevo Ramen a la aldea- Dijo mientras agitaba su mano- Hay estas niñas, siempre en misiones a veces desearía que fueran en verdad mis hijas- Dijo con un suspiro y una sonrisa de alegría al ver sus auras tan llenas de felicidad.

En Konoha, Tsunade se preparaba con sus mejores Kunoichis, en su estadio donde se realizaron los exámenes chunnin, venia totalmente tranquila y este lo pudo notar el Tsuchikage, quien confundido por su comportamiento, no le despegaba la mirada.

Onoki: Tsunade, porque estas tan tranquila, o mejor dicho ¿Qué te traes entre manos?- Estaba realmente confundido ante la mueca de suficiencia, orgullo y triunfo de la Hokage.

Tsunade: Ya lo veras Onoki ya lo veras, solo se paciente, que si no te dolerá la espalda- Dijo mientras "misteriosamente" a el Tsuchikage le dolía la espalda y Tsunade retiraba su dedo de la espalda del viejo, con una sonrisa de maldad.

En la arena la nieta del Tsuchikage y Sakura peleaban arduamente, aunque la nieta llevaba la delantera ya que tenía unos rasguños pequeñitos, mientras Sakura estaba sangrando por muchos lados.

Kurotsuchi: No sabía que la discípula de Tsunade fuera tan lenta, aburrida y débil-Dijo mientras se miraba las uñas y le daba una patada a Sakura en el estómago. Sakura estaba perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco y Kurotsuchi tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara. El árbitro iba a anunciar al ganador cuando de la nada, una cortina de humo que duro unos instantes, desapareció mostrando así, dos figuras femeninas pero con una máscara, que les tapaba el rostro. La sombra castaña le tapó la boca al árbitro y grito a los cuatro vientos.

Sombra1: ¡SI YO SOY UNA KUNOICHI DE LA HOJA, ¿NO DEBERIA DE PARTICIPAR?, DESPUES DE TODO UN DUELO ES UN DUELO!- Dijo mientras le destapaba la boca al árbitro, Tsunade sonrió con suficiencia y alzaba los brazos al aire.

Tsunade: ¡ESA ES MI HIJA!- Dijo con un gran orgullo, la sombra castaña volteo su cabeza y vio tras su máscara a la persona que le salvo la vida, empuño su mano y la dirigió al cielo, la segunda sombre hiso lo mismo y gritaron un grito de guerra.

Arbitro: Perdonen, pero ustedes no creo que sean ninjas de Konoha, porque no se quitan la máscara- Les dijo confundido, Tenten identificada como la sombra numero uno e Hinata identificada como la sombra número dos, replicaron.

Hinata: Yo me pudo quitar la máscara, pero mi compañera n, ya que ella debe de mantener en secreto su identidad- Dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara dejando ver al miembro del clan Hyuuga en todo su esplendor, todos estaban sorprendidos y el árbitro dio una señal de adelante.

En las barras la familia Hyuuga veía a Hinata tranquilita en una posición de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de inocencia, supieron que donde sea que estuvo, ella no dejo de ser la misma Hinata que siempre les contestaba con dulzura. Sus compañeros veían a Hinata asombrados, ya que la usual Hinata no llevaría esas ropas. . /url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=njPD-Zlxp-RiXM&tbnid=zqFr1L9TU6VIgM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fforum%2Ft983% &ei=yR70Us_5H4HukQeu_4CwAg&bvm=bv.60983673,d.b2I&psig=AFQjCNHehNKw0BWU9TKi97BqLc_7UywjFg&ust=1391816671307804, obviando que Hinata tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura y mucho más madura, aunque los mirones miraban a Hinata con baba con Tenten les salía un chorrito de Sangre, ya que esta tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y no tenía la malla en el ombligo, y tenía pantalones ceñidos al cuerpo.

Hinata se acercó a Tenten antes de que se fuera y le dijo en susurro muy pero muy bajito

Hinata: Tenten-chan creo que no debimos venir así vestidas- Dijo sonrojada por todos los hombres la veían en ese momento.

Tenten: Bah, tonterías, así es mejor, además de que te preocupas si tenemos ropa en la maleta, mejor así consigues conquistar a Naruto- Dijo señalando al rubio quien habia hecho una pancarta que decía: "HINATA", en letras SUPER GRANDES. Tenten rio e Hinata se sonrojo más fuerte- Te ganaste su atención- Dijo en burla y con inocencia fingida- Bueno Hinata, me iré donde la vieja Tsunade, no uses muchos Jutsus que te enseñe solo los básicos, con esos bastara- Dijo despidiéndose con la mano, para después aterrizar donde la Hokage que la esperaba con una gotita al estilo anime.

Tsunade: Mija, no podias ponerte algo más…. Más… decente- Decia revisando la ropa de Tenten, esta suspiro y sintió un deja vú, vio a Hinata y le señaló sus ropas, taconeando el piso-Tu eres la que se lo obligaste a poner me lo supongo-

Tenten: Lo importante es que logre conquistar a Naruto, aunque creo que ya lo tiene flechado- Dijo señalando a Naruto con la pancarta en la mano. Tsunade suspiro y puso una sonrisa. Onoki todavía no creía lo que sus ojos de anciano veían, aunque su sorpresa cambio a una de triunfo.

Onoki: Bueno, si este es tu az bajo la manga, te diré que no funcionara se ve que es débil con solo mirar esa inocencia- Tenten bajo la máscara mostro una sonrisa arrogante y le enseño el dedo del medio.

Tenten: Viejo ingenuo, ella te puede matar sin el menor esfuerzo, esa mocosa tuya no durara mucho- Dijo acomodándose más en su asiento, Onoki se sorprendió y decidió mejor callar y mirar la pelea. Tsunade también mostraba cierto asombro y le pregunto a Tenten en el oído.

Tsunade: ¿Eso es cierto?- Le pregunto confundida y con una pizca de orgullo, Onoki presto atención a la conversación y afino su oído.

Tenten: Pues claro, yo no soy mentirosa y menos en estos momentos, entrene bien a Hinata, aunque yo soy mejor- Dijo con aires de grandeza haciendo sonreír orgullosa a Tsunade mientras se sentaba con tranquilidad en su asiento- Tranquilo viejo, no la mataremos, pero si vengara a Sakura- Onoki trago saliva dificultosamente y mando a llamar a un equipo médico.

En la arena el viento soplaba e Hinata seguía en su misma posición. Kurotsuchi por su lado estaba confundida ante la llegada de la chica, pero segundos después sonrió confiada de que no iba a perder, Onoki le grito desde las gradas.

Onoki: ¡TEN CUIDADO ESA MUJER ES MÁS FUERTE DE LO QUE APARENTA!- Dijo ganándose un zape de Tenten, que le hiso doler la espalda, Kurotsuchi no entendió lo que su abuelo dijo y no presto atención a lo que decía.

Kurotsuchi: No creo que dures mucho, pero de todas maneras jugare un poco contigo- Hinata sonrió con arrogancia y después señalo al cielo, con su dulce voz le respondio tranquila.

Hinata: Hazle caso al anciano, porque yo seré quien juegue contigo por lo que le hiciste a Sakura-san- Dijo apuntando a Sakura en una camilla, un grito la hiso voltearse de inmediato.

Hanabi: ¡HINATAAAA HERMANITAAAAA, POR AQUÍ!- Dijo mientras veía a su hermana voltearse hacia su dirección, Hinata le mando un beso soplado, Kurotsuchi aprovechó ese momento y le tiro su técnica de barro, Hinata la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y con un dedo alzado, detuvo la técnica dejando sorprendidos a todos.

Hinata: Te dije que le hicieras caso al anciano, nunca me ataques por la espalda, ya que nunca bajo la guardia- Dijo mientras se giraba del todo, Tenten y Tsunade sonreían orgullosas y Onoki miraba espantado tal poder. Kurotsuchi se sorprendió, al ver que Hinata no hacia ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por evadir su técnica- Coyote Veloz en Llamas- Una aura de chakra cubrió completamente a Hinata, esta fue muy veloz y le propinaba buenos golpes a Kurotsuchi, quien ya estaba desangrada ya que no se podía defender de la velocidad de Hinata.

Tenten veía el ataque estaba usando Hinata, y pudo ver como daba un 10% de su chakra en esa técnica, la verdad esque ella podía hacer esa técnica utilizando el 3%, pero a Hinata como le enseñaron años después que ella, no se comparaba con ella, aunque Hinata era muy fuerte, Tenten lo era más, aunque esta última siempre valoraba todo el esfuerzo que Hinata hacía, con Ramen gratis, ya que Hinata se volvió adicta al ramen tal como Naruto.

Hinata venció en un dos por tres a la nieta de Onoki, este se quedó espantado y ordeno traer a su más valiosa Kunoichi, esta se llamaba Kaede y era elemento Agua y tierra, creando lodo, sí había que admitir que también era fuerte, pero no se comparaba en nada con Hinata. Esta sonrió con orgullo y activo su byakugan, cosa que no había hecho con la nieta, ya que no lo veía necesario, Tenten se quedó sorprendida y se concentró en localizar algún poder extraño en el contrincante de su amiga. No le veía nada extraño, solo que en su cuerpo había agujas con veneno, esparcidas por todo su cuerpo, sonrió y le dijo a Hinata unas palabras.

Tenten: ¡HINATA, YA QUE VISTES SUS AGUJAS, NO UTLILIZES TU BYAKUGAN PARA COSAS TAN INSIGNIFICANTES!- Kaede se enfureció por esto y salto hasta las gradas con la expectativa de golpear a Tenten, era muy veloz pero no tanto como Tenten, esta solo ladeo la cabeza y sacando su dedo índice le pego en la frente tan fuerte que esta salió despedida hasta la arena, todos miraban sorprendidos a Tenten, esta solo se encogió de hombros- No quería matarla lo menos que pude hacer fue eso- Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Onoki abrió sus ojos y vio con terror como el árbitro daba inicio a la batalla.

Arbitro: ¡LISTAS!- Ellas asintieron, el árbitro levanto sus brazos y grito- ¡COMIENZEN!- Kaede se acercó a Hinata con pasos rápidos, salto por las aires mientras Hinata solo cerraba los ojos, segundos antes de que Kaede le diera un golpe en la cabeza Hinata se dio una vuelta elegante y con sus manos en el piso arrostro sus pies, haciendo caer a Kaede bobamente, Hinata en un rápido movimiento golpeo la cabeza de esta y se partió en dos, la tribuna miraba espantados a Hinata mientras que Tenten suspiraba.

Tenten: ¡HINATA, NO CREES QUE TE PASASTES?- Dijo con una gotita al estilo anime- ¡PARA ESO LA HUBIERA MATADA YO!- La tribuna entera se fue para atrás, preguntándose mentalmente de que manicomio escaparon. Hinata se encontraba a un lado de Tenten y se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo.

Hinata: Lo siento, Jejeje fue la emoción enseguida la curo- Ella fue a la arena y realizo una posición de manos- Curación activada- Dijo en susurro, concentrándose la cabeza de la chica volvía a la normalidad, su familia y amigos miraron desconcertados tal poder que Hinata tenía. Kaede despertaba poco a poco y lo primero que vio fue a Hinata con una sonrisa burlona- Deberías agradecer de que te haiga curado, si no ya estuvieras en el cielo.

Kaede: ¿Qué me paso?- Dijo todavía somnolienta, enseguida se dio cuenta que estaba en una batalla y se reacomodo rápidamente.

Hinata: Lo siento querida, yo ya gana y veras te partí la cabeza en dos, pero mi buena maestra decidió que no tenías por qué morir- Dijo con bufido, Kaede se asustó y salió rápidamente de la arena.

Hinata saludo a la multitud y este grito con júbilo, en un segundo estuvo ante su familia, la miro por un segundo y saludo al estilo Kakashi, jalo la mano de Hanabi después de decir un simple

Hinata: Hola- Cogió la mano de Hanabi y se la lleva donde Tenten y Tsunade las esperaban, Hanabi estaba nerviosa pero Tenten se le abalanzo a abrazarla y agradecerle por muchas cosas que ella no entendia.

Tenten: Tu eres su hermana Hanabi, muchas gracias por cuidarla mientras ella estaba en la mansión Hyuuga, uno de estos días te enseño un Jutsu mío- Dijo con el pulgar en alto, Hanabi rio e hizo lo mismo, las otras la imitaron y dijeron en tono de burla….

Tenten/Tsunade/Hanabi/Hinata: ¡QUE VIVA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!- Rieron por este comentario pero no esperaban a que el portador de aquella frase apareciera con su maestro, a Tenten se le aguaron los ojos a ver a Lee y Gai-sensei, pero estos la abrazaron sin saber porque, Lee le susurro algo al oído y esta abro los ojos con sorpresa.

Lee: Vamos Tenten, tú sabes que mi llama de la Juventud siempre identificara la tuya, no importa que tengas máscara- Dijo para después dejarla de abrazarla y hacer su típica pose junto su maestro preferido, ella le dio la mano y este le guiño un ojo mientras alzaba su dedo al cielo- ¡QUE VIVA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!- Dijo con entusiasmo.

Tenten: ¡QUE VIVA!- Decía riendo, su amigo estaba de nuevo con ella y le agradecía a todos los ángeles que siguiera vivo, ya que era un hermano para ella y lo echaría mucho de menos y lloraría seis meses seguidos si algo le llegara a pasar, pero ella vio que Lee caminaba con un poco de dificultad- ¿Lee que te paso en la pierna?- Dijo con vos neutra.

Gai-sensei: Lo que pasa flor de primavera es que Lee perdió una batalla y le desgarraron una pierna- Dijo con su voz a punto de llorar y comer helado, Tenten apretó los puños muy furiosa.

Tenten: Quien fue… ¡MALDITA SEA QUIEN TE HIZO ESO!- Dijo con un grito que alerto a Hinata.

Hinata: Tenten-chan que pasa…

Tenten: Pasa que le desgarraron la pierna y ahora no puede caminar, Hinata este es Lee mi hermano del que siempre eh hablado- Dijo con voz de furia y dolor.

Lee: Me lo hizo Neji, sí tu primo Hinata, estábamos entrenando ya que estábamos en el mismo equipo y como solo éramos dos, nos tocó entrenar juntos y así es como termine- Tenten se giró sobre sus talones y con concentración busco a un Hyuuga, vio a dos sentados en las gradas con cara de confundidos, en microsegundos, ella le tapaba la vista a los dos Hyuugas. Hablo con voz ruda y casi en gruñido.

Tenten: Quien es Neji Hyuuga- Dijo con una voz que asustaría hasta el más valiente, El castaño le indico que era el y Tenten le dio un puñetazo, Hiashi la intento golpear pero ella le detuvo el puño con el dedo- No se metan con Lee o se verán conmigo, por cierto, mucho más respeto, soy la maestra de su hija y su prima- Dejo impresionado a los dos Hyuugas y se fue donde Hinata la veía preocupada y Lee con desconfianza- Lo siento, Hinata tu deberías comprender que quiero a Lee como a un hermano y NADIE le hará daño, eso sobre mi cadáver-

Hinata: Si lo se Tenten, pero me sorprendió que solo le dieras un puñetazo- Las dos rieron y chocaron sus puños.

Lee: ¿Pero...? ¡Cómo! Si yo no puedo darle ni un puñetazo- Dijo desconcertado, Gai le puso una mano en el hombre y su pupilo vio cómo su maestro lloraba a mares.

Gai: Mi querido Leee, nuestra bella flor ha florecido y se ha convertido en la mujer más fuerte de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Ninjas- Dijo con orgullo- su llama de la juventud nunca se apagara de hecho ¡ESTA ARDIENDO MÁS QUE NUNCA!- Dijo mientras ellos dos corrían hacia el atardecer.

Tsunade: Al parecer esos dos nunca cambiaran- suspiro.

Hanabi: Sí… al parecer.

En las gradas los dos Hyuuga todavía estaban sorprendidos ante la presencia de Tenten.

Neji: ¿Su Maestra?- Dijo con miedo.

Hiashi: Al parecer mi hija, fue entrenada con Tenten Sepria- Al ver la cara de más confusión que Neji tenía prosiguió- Veras Neji hay un clan más fuerte que el de nosotros, el clan Sepria. Este clan fue masacrado por Orochimaru y su única sobreviviente es Tenten Sepria- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado- Ten mucho cuidado con ella, si ella quiere e Hinata se lo permite, te mataría sin ningún problema- Neji palideció y asintió mientras veía como Tenten daba saltitos alegres y reía.

Neji: ¿Por qué teniendo ese pasada tan oscuro nunca se muestra fría?- Pregunto mirándola.

Hiashi: Facil, esa niña tiene el espíritu del Hambo- Dijo con una sonrisa- ese espíritu es el de la Alegría, felicidad y también posee un alma y un aura llena de felicidad que comparte con todos, veras Neji esta información fue clasificada para que solo los mandamás de los clanes lo supieran, esa niña o mujer que tú ves allí, fue la causa de que la Aldea de la Neblina sangrienta dejara de existir, convirtiéndose en una aldea de esperanza y luz. Neji, no la hagas enojar, porque aunque tenga el espíritu del Hambo, si te metes con sus amigos, no tendrá piedad- Dicho esto se levantó dejando a un Neji sorprendido mirando la silueta de Tenten, se paró y pensé en el camino lo que su tío le había dicho.

Neji: Tenten…Sepria…- Dijo en susurro, Tenten vio los pensamientos de Neji, puesto que esta había escuchado la conversación con su oído iónico, Ella sonrió y se puso a preparar un plan para que la relación entre primos mejorara, ya que veía como Neji lloraba en silencio por la pérdida de su prima.


	2. Misión

Era otra mañana en la mansión Hyuuga, todos estaban felices ante el regreso de Hinata, pero unos más que otros, cabe recalcar que esos era: Neji, Hanabi y Hiashi Hyuuga. Sirvientas iban y venían organizando una fiesta masiva, Hiashi se encontraba dando, Literalmente, saltitos de alegría. Todos lo que lo veían se preguntaban qué clase de droga le insertaron en las venas, ya que por muy valiosa que fuera Hinata para el clan, solo unos pocos saltarían de alegría. Otros comprendían el porqué de sus actos, era obvio, después de todo era su hija.

Hanabi también estaba dando saltos alegres, unas muchachas del servicio interrumpieron su habitación con vestidos, maquillaje, utensilios para peinados, entre otras cosas que hizo que Hanabi asintiera ferozmente. Neji por su parte se encontraba meditando medio feliz, medio aturdido todavía ante la llegada de la maestra de su prima.

En otro lugar Tenten e Hinata se encontraban abrazando a Tsunade y a Shizune. Estas últimas tenían unas cuantas lagrimitas en los ojos, y las primeras también saltaban de alegría al saber que verían, de nuevo a su aldea natal. De pronto algo en la mente de la Hokage hizo clic y se puso un poquito seria, pero sin quitar su cara de felicidad.

Tsunade: Bueno mis niñas, aunque sé que en el pergamino dicen que estarán de vacaciones, tengo una misión muy importante, es una misión de clase Súper S, y tiene que ver con Akatskui- Tenten al oír este nombre alzo una ceja y presto atención, pero antes de eso, cogió su tacón y lo dirigió al techo, de este salió Naruto- ¡NARUTOOOO!, ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ!- Tenten inmediatismo se puso la máscara que se había quitado.

Naruto: ¡MÁS YO TENDRIA QUE PREGUNTAR QUE HACEN ELLA AQUÍ!- Señalo a Tenten-, ¡Y TTEBATO VINE A PEDIR UNA MISIÓN VIEJA HOKAGE!- Dijo con el puño en alto, Tenten paralizo a Naruto y dejo que Tsunade le propinara un buen golpe. Hinata negaba con la cabeza nerviosamente y Shizune tenía varias gotas de sudor bajando por su sien.

De pronto un ANBU, entro respirando de forma agitada, Tsunade le mostro su puño, pero antes de que la Hokage rompiera una pared, este le mostro el contenido de un pergamino, de una aldea que tenían una bonita amistad: Suna.

Tsunade: No me digas vieja Naruto, ahorita te responderé ha, y muchas gracias- Dijo al ANBU, esta se dispuso a leer el pergamino, mientras leía, más shock se veía en la cara de la Hokage- Esto. No puede…ser- Tenten alzo una ceja desconfiada y le arrebato el pergamino a Tsunade, inmediatamente esta volvió a una posición seria y se dirigió a Tenten e Hinata- Ustedes dos, junto contigo Naruto, ya que esto te incumbe a vos, saldréis a salvar a Gaara y a Killer Bee, los Jinchurikis del Shukaku y del Hachibi- Las dos asintieron pero Tenten dijo.

Tenten: Pero tengo entendido, su próximo objetivo es Naruto, ya que este es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi- Algo en el interior de Naruto despertó y todos los presentes menos Hinata y Tenten se quedaron pensando.

Hinata: Creo que usted le encarga esta misión a Naruto-kun porque él tiene una amistad con Gaara y con Killer Bee ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- Le pregunto a Naruto, este asintió y Shizune río.

Shizune: Bueno, Tsunade-same, creo que ellos quieren saber cuál será su misión- Dijo mientras los tres muchachos se acercaban demasiado para el gusto de Tsunade, a su escritorio.

Tsunade: Bueno, su misión será junto con Lee y Neji Hyuuyga, salvar al Hachibi y al Shukaku, también tendrán la opción de matar a los Akatskui que se encuentren. Shizune, llama a esos dos y también a Gai, mientras tanto Naruto, ya no te podemos guardar la información de la persona que te salvara la vida- Dijo mientras hacia una sonrisa- La muchacha enmascarada que tú ves aquí, es la maestra de Hinata, de hecho es un año más grande que tú, ella es Tenten Sepria, no vallas por toda la aldea gritando esta información ya que es altamente clasificada, ella es la última de un clan masacrado por Orochimaru cuando ella era una pequeña todavía, este clan era el más fuerte de toda Konoha, y esta pequeña que tú ves acá, era la más digna, la heredera y el miembro más fuerte de todo el clan, a los nueve ella se convirtió en el ANBU especial de la Mizukage porque yo no la podía mantener lejos de esa serpiente, y después cuando Hinata tenía 14, me llego una propuesta de la Mizukage, esta era que una de mis Kunoichis más valiosas fuera entrenada por Tenten, pero estaba estipulado que no fuera fría o seria, y también estaba que ella fuera por voluntad propia, ahí llego Hinata, yo acepte por su personalidad y carisma. Como vez Naruto, estas son las dos mujeres más fuertes del mundo Ninja- Todos rieron ante la expresión de Naruto, la cual era feliz, asustado, asombrado, alterado y sobre todo, confuso.

Tenten: Estate tranquilo Naruto, yo no te are nada, pero si quiero saber cuál es tu relación con tu Biju, esta información para mí es muy importante, ya que veo que tienes el potencial de ser un gran amigo del Kyuubi- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la máscara.

_Moscoso…he mocoso te estoy hablando- _Se escuchaba en el interior de Naruto, este automáticamente apareció frente al Kyuubi- _Cámbiame contigo quiere decirle algo a esa mujer._

Naruto: ¿Y porque quiere hablar con ella Kyuubi?- Dijo extrañado, la bestia con cola gruño con fastidio.

Kyuubi: _Sencillo, esta mujer es mi mejor amiga, tú ya la habías visto pero no te acuerdas, esta mujer sabia antes que nadie que yo estaba en tu interior, y aun así se acercó a ti y en especial a mí- Dijo con una sonrisa- Veras, cuando tú estabas huyendo a los 6 años de unos jounin porque le pintaste la cara al Hokage, chocaste con ella, ella te ayudo y ella fue la razón por la cual tu nunca te dejaste consumir por el odio… te contare todo desde el principio ya que tu cacahuate no funciona-Dijo en gruñido.._

**_FLASH BACK_**

**_NARRA KYUUBI._**

_El Moscoso todavía está corriendo por su vida… Jun. Se ve que quiere llenar el vacío de su corazón haciendo cosas sin sentido, ya no sé si puede hacer una grieta para que un poco de mi chakra traspase este estúpido sello. Veo que afín van a atrapar a ese niño escurridizo…¿Eh?, pero que está haciendo, si ese callejón no tiene salida._

_Valla, el mocoso tropezó con una niña, está llorando…de seguro deben de ser pendejadas y cuando mire la cara del mocoso lo rechace ahí mismo._

_Naruto: Niña…niña… ¿Por qué estas llorando?- Veo que le llamo la atención, este niño debería dejar de ser tan bueno._

_Tenten: Es que… han masacrado a mi clan y alguien me está persiguiendo, no sé porque…vi morir a mis padres frente a mis ojos, no estoy asustada, estoy dolida- Jun. Así que la mocosa ha sufrido- ¿Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki?- El mocoso asintió- Que bueno que te encuentro, veras yo quiero salvarte de que te desvíes por el oído. Escúchame atentamente y no me interrumpas por favor, no quiero que nadie te lastime ni a ti ni lo que tú tienes en el interior- ¿La mocosa sabrá que yo existo?, no, no puede ser- Veras, tengo muy poco tiempo así que mejor pon atención…_

_Tú tienes al más poderoso Biju con cola, por eso no tienes familia ya que tu madre y tu padre murieron con el ataque del Kyuubi hace 6 años, no culpes al Kyuubi, ya que él no tiene la culpa, por tener a un demonio que mato a muchos aldeanos en tu interior, nadie se te acerca, tal vez el Kyuubi y tú se pregunten ¿Por qué yo me acerco a ti?, fácil, porque tú eres una persona y el Kyuubi también, no son objetos que se puedan utilizar, Naruto se te vendrán cosas muy fuertes, yo no quiero que te desvíes por el camino del odio, y tampoco que odies al Kyuubi, al contrario hazte su amigo, ya que sé que tú tampoco veras al Kyuubi con desprecio o con odio, o mucho peor, como si no tuviera sentimientos. Naruto, no quiere que te sientas obligado, yo solo lo quiero es que no hagas cosas por odio hacia la aldea, al contrario quiero que te conviertas en Hokage y que el Kyuubi y tú se lleven bien, Naruto ya debo irme…recuerda tanto el Kyuubi como tú, son personas con sentimiento, sé que algún día tendrás muchos amigos, nos volveremos a ver algún día te lo prometo…_

_Y así la mocos se marchó corriendo en un flash, yo estaba que lloraba, ya que todos me vean como si fuera un objeto, creo que al final aprendí que no todos los humanos son iguales, aunque primero tendré en cuenta como me ve el mocoso, no cualquiera puede ser mi amigo. También estoy sorprendido ya que parece que la mocosa sabía mucho de mí y también porque me comprende._

_Naruto:…Así que tengo un demonio en el interior… n.n me gustaría mucho conocer y ser tu amigo, ahora… escúchame bien mi amigo Kyuubi ¡YO SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI, PROXIMO HOKAGE DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA!._

_Aprobado… Jajaja, muy bien mocoso si así lo deseas así será…espero algún día que te volvamos a ver…Mocosa._

**_FIN NARRA KYUUBI_**

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

_Yo aprecio mucho a esta mocosa, y quiero agradecerle y tú también deberías…Naruto_- El rubio se quedó mirando fijamente a Tenten, esta sonrió y alzo la mano.

Tenten: Hola Kyuubi, como has estado, espero que sigas pensando en agradecerme ¿No?- Los dos se sorprendieron y Naruto cambio con el Kyuubi.

Naruto(Kyuubi): Claro mocosa, gracias a ti comprendí que algunos humanos no son del todo desagradables, y también comprendí que el mocoso no me ve como un objeto, aunque todavía me pica la curiosidad…¿Cómo sabias tanto sobre mí? Y… ¿Por qué me comprendías?- Pregunto mientras se sentaba a escuchar, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Tenten: Veras, como ya estas informado soy una mujer demasiado importante no solo en Konoha si no también en todo el mundo Shinobi, dado esto desde pequeña sabía todo sobre los Biju y figuras importantes sobre Konoha, y te comprendo porque te me pareces a una mascota que yo tenía, era un zorrito que siempre miraba con odio a los demás antes de yo ser su dueña, fruncí el ceño cuando me vio de la misma manera, pero de todos modos acepte cambiarlo, ese zorrito fue un animal Shinobi, el cual sobrevivió a la guerra, pero su pata izquierda fue herida porque lo utilizaron como un objeto, fui entendiendo que todos y cada uno de los seres humanos tenían sentimientos, me enfade cuando supe que discriminaban a Naruto por tenerte a ti adentro, yo antes te tenía miedo hay que admitir, pero luego recordé a mi animalito y pensé, que tu sufrías mucho porque la gente no toma en cuenta tus sentimientos y te utilizan solo porque tienes un gran poder, además yo vi cuando tenía un año y medio, como a Naruto le encerraban el Kyuubi.

Hinata: Woe Tenten-chan, no sabía que se conocían- Le mando una mirada a su maestra diciendo: Que siente Naruto por ti, Tenten le respondió mentalmente: Yo solo le ayude a que no callera en el odio, tranquila- Bueno será mejor que esperemos a Neji a Lee-san y a Gai-sensei- Tenten asintió.

Tsunade: Bueno, ahora ¿Quién le dirá a Neji?, porque no creo que quieras volver a ponerte la máscara- Tenten frunció la boca, para después sonreír.

Tenten: Él ya sabe quién soy, por lo tanto no hay de qué preocuparse- Todos exclamaron un: ¡¿NANI!?- Resulta que Hinata, te olvidaste de mi oído iónico, después de golpearlo, tu padre le dijo a tu primo quien era, por eso estoy tranquila.

Shizune: Ah verdad, esta chica puede oír a kilómetros- Dijo en suspiro, Lee, Gai-sensei y Neji entraron con una patada dinámica de los dos primeros, el último veía confuso a su prima y a la chica.

Neji: ¿Me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama?- Dijo todavía confuso, esta asintió

Tsunade: Hinata Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Maito Gai y Tenten Sepria- Esta última saludo con la mano al aturdido Neji- Esta es una misión de clase Súper S, se enfrentaran a cuanto Akatskui vean y traerán a Gaara y a Killer Bee con vida, antes de eso quiero que vallan a Suna y que Hinata cure a Kankuro, el hermano de Gaara – Dijo con voz seria.

Neji Me imagino que yo seré el capitán de la misión- Dijo con fastidio y orgullo, las cuatro mujeres se rieron de él, más su prima y su maestra, Lee y Gai también rieron y eso lo enfureció- Que tiene de gracioso- La Hokage paro de reír y señalo a Tenten.

Tsunade: Siento decepcionarte Neji, pero la más apta para esta misión es Tenten, te dejo a cargo de este equipo- La muchacha asintió, y mando irse a recoger sus cosas para la misión, pero antes de que todos se fueran, un ninja llamo a la puerta- Adelante.

Ninja: Tsunade-sama, en la mansión Hyuuga, están haciendo una fiesta en honor a la señorita Hinata y aclaman su presencia ¿Podrá ella venir?- La Hokage miro a Tenten quien sonreía.

Tenten: Lo siento, digan que aplacen la fiesta, estamos en una misión donde nos tardaremos máximo dos días, pero aun así dejare que Hinata valla a la mansión, con un tiempo de 15 minutos- Dijo con una sonrisa- Nos vemos en la entrada en media hora- Termino desapareciendo en un puf.

Naruto: Creo que yo también me voy, chao vieja Tsunade- Se fue corriendo antes de que el aura asesina de la Hokage lo golpeara.

Gai-sensei: ¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN NOS DESPEDIMOS, VAMONOS LEE CAMINEMOS HASTA EL ATARDECER!- Dijo mientras señalaba a la puerta.

Lee: ¡VAMONOS GAI-SENSEI, QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD LOS ACOMPAÑE!- Dijo mientras corría súper rápido, creando una ráfaga de viento.

Hinata: Bueno, vámonos a la mansión Neji-niisan, sostente de mi mano- El Hyuuga asintió y se cogió de la mano de su prima- Adiós vieja- Dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Neji: Hasta luego Tsunade-sama- Se despidió cordialmente. En menos de lo que Neji esperaba estaban en la tarima de la mansión Hyuuga.

Todos los Hyuugas miraban con los ojos abiertos la aparición de la muchacha, quien saludo con la mano mientras sonreía como si nada. Hiashi y Hanabi estaban terminando de arreglarse en su despacho, cuando escucharon el nombre de Hinata ser gritado, como un rayo se fueron hacia la entrada central de la mansión Hyuuga, donde Hinata y Neji estaban, arriba de la tarima.

Hanabi: ¡HINATAAAAAAA!- Grito agitando la mano, su hermana mayor le dio una sonrisa con ternura y en unos cinco segundos, Hanabi también estaba en la tarima.

Hiashi: Hi…nata- Dijo con asombro al ver a su hija abrazando a Hanabi y a Neji, sin que él se diera cuenta Hinata también lo arrastro hacia la tarima. Abrazando a todos, Hinata cogió el micrófono.

Hinata: ¡HOLA CLAN HYUUGA!- Dijo con una sonrisa, que todo el clan correspondió- LAMENTO DECIRLES QUE ME IRE EN UNOS 5 MINUTOS YA QUE TENGO UNA MISIÓN CON NEJI-NIISAN, PERO DESPUES PODREMOS CELEBRAR LA FIESTA- Todos los Hyuugas suspiraron decepcionados y se dispusieron a dejar limpio el lugar, El padre de Hinata la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Hiashi: Lo siento mucho Hinata, siento mucho los desprecios y como te controlábamos la vida- Hinata cerró los ojos y también correspondió al abrazo, Tenten apareció con una sonrisa.

Tenten: Lamento interrumpir la escena familiar pero ya nos debemos ir, esta misión no se puede aplazar, me di la libertad de escoger sus ropas ahora vámonos- Dijo mientras cogía del brazo a Neji y a Hinata, en microsegundos se encontraban en la entrada de Konoha, solo faltaba…

Naruto- Dijeron en suspiro todo a la vez, en el cielo la figura de un rubio que se acercaba cada vez más al suelo, causo que Tenten le saliera un venita en la sien.

LLEGAS TARDE!- Dijeron enojados, Naruto no les presto caso y salió corriendo, sin que nadie lo siguiera.

Naruto: ¡VAMONOS A LA MISIÓN TTEBAYO!- Paro de correr cuando vio que nadie se había movido de su sitio- ¿Qué paso ttebayo?, están en un genjutsu ¿?-Tenten enfurecida le grito.

Tenten: ¡IDIOTA YO SOY LA LIDER DEL EQUIPO VEN AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE TE ARRANQUE LA CABEZA!- Naruto corrió de nuevo hacia la entrada- Si eres idiota, solo agárrense de mí y de Hinata, así no nos demoraremos.

Gai: Claro mi flor, siempre haremos caso a tus ordenes- Dijo con voz de militar y pose también de militar, seguido por Lee.

Lee: Así es Gai-sensei, así nos convertiremos en los hombres más importantes del mundo shinobi- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, Gai-sensei también lloraba al estilo anime.

Oh Lee- No hay necesidad d decir quien fue…

Gai-sensei…

Lee…

Gai-sensei…

Lee…

¡COJANME DE LAS MANOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- Dijo ya una furiosa Tenten, hasta Hinata se hizo chibi ante semejante grito- Así no llegaremos nunca a Suna- Dijo en gruñido. Neji se acercó a Hinata y le susurro.

Neji: ¿Es así siempre cuando se enoja?, o ¿Gai-sensei y Lee son los únicos que logran ese efecto?- Dijo con un poquito de miedo, Hinata suspiro.

Hinata: Solo son Lee y Gai-sensei, mejor cojamos de la mano a Tenten, ella es más rápida y así llegaremos antes- Neji asintió y cogieron de la mano a Tenten.

Tenten: Agh, son muchos, en este estado llegaremos en unos treinta segundos, cójanse fuerte, por nada del mundo me suelten- Dijo con fastidio, todos asintieron y Tenten dijo una palabras susurradas- Viento veloz Activado- treinta segundo después todos estaban que vomitaban excepto Tenten e Hinata.

Naruto: Eso…fue… lo más impresionante de mi vida- Dijo dando saltitos, Tenten le pego un zape que hizo que este volviera a vomitar, pocos les importa ya que estaban en la entrada de Suna.

Hinata: Vámonos chicos, hay que salvar a Kankuro-kun cuanto antes- Dijo mientras corría, Tenten la siguió cargando a los cuatro jóvenes quienes todavía no paraban de vomitar, ella hiso una barrera para que el vómito no le llegara.

Tenten: Esta es la última vez que los cargo, y si por alguna razón se me viene algo de vómito, sentirán mí verdadera fuerza- Dijo tétrica, los muchachos sudaron frio y corrieron por su propia cuenta- Así está mejor- Cuando vieron a los guardias de Suna, ellos mostraron el pergamino, pero antes de que alguien corriera, Tenten los llamo- Hinata haz un clon tuyo y yo hare uno mío, hay que salvar a los Jinchurikis cuanto antes, no podemos perder tiempo- Dijo con voz neutra, ella hiso caso- Kage Bushin- Los dos clones hicieron una reverencia- Ustedes dos curaran a Kankuro, esperamos la información de si se recupera- Los clones asintieron y se macharon.

Hinata: Bueno chicos, espérenme aquí- Hinata salto y dio un giro mientras activaba el Byakugan, ella vio como Gaara estaba inconsciente era llevado a una especie de guarida, y como Killer Bee estaba en pelea- Primero iremos por Gaara que es el que más necesita ayuda, luego iremos por Killer Bee ¿Estás de acuerdo Tenten?- Esta asintió- Bueno cójanse de mí, ya que Tenten es un poco agresiva con la velocidad- Todos rodaron los ojos y asintieron, en un minuto estaban frente a Sasori y Deidara.

Naruto: ¡DEVUELVANOS A GAARA!- Dijo mientras amenazaba con el puño, Lee también grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Lee: ¡QUEREMOS A GAARA-KUN DEVUELTA, CIERTO GAI-SENSEI!- Los Akatskui miraban detenidamente a Hinata y a Tenten, estas solo miraban a Gaara en el lomo del ave.

Gai: ¡ASÍ ES MI QUERIDA PUPILO, QUEREMOS QUE GAARA HAGA FLORECER SU JUVENTUD!- Dijo con lágrimas, Lee no pudo aguantar más y también se largó a llorar.

Deidara: Parece que nos encontramos con unos llorones un- Dijo mirando con una gotita en la cabeza a Lee y a Gai, Sasori suspiro de frustración.

Sasori: Adelántate Deidara, acabare con estas moscas- Dijo con fastidio, Hinata y Tenten sonrieron y se pusieron posición de ataque- Así que quieren pelear muñecas, pues bien- Dijo mientras preparaba su agujón.

Tenten: Chicos alcanzan a Deidara, en unos minutos estaremos allí- Dijo confiada, Neji y los demás asintieron- Neji te dejo a cargo de este dúo de imbéciles- Dijo señalando a Lee, Gai-sensei y a Naruto quien se sacaba un moco.

Neji: Ya la oyeron, vámonos- Dijo con asco.

Naruto: ¡HABRA ACCIÓN TTEBAYO!- Dijo feliz, pero antes Tenten los miro seria.

Tenten: Por nada del mundo dejen que Naruto se pelee con Deidara, ya que su objetivo es capturar al Kyuubi- Dijo con voz seria, para luego cambiar a un semblante sonriente- Que les vaya bien chicos, suerte.

Lee: ¡ADIOS FLORECTIA, NOS VEMOS EN UNOS MINUTOS!-

Gai: ¡QUE ARDA TU LLAMA E LA JUVENTUD!-

Hinata: ¡CALLENSE PAR DE SOQUETES!- Dijo con fastidio, Tenten hizo una barrera donde solo Sasori y ella estaban completamente encerrados- ¿Qué haces Tenten?- Dijo con duda.

Tenten: Ve tú también de este me encargo yo- Dijo decidida, Hinata asintió y alcanzo a los chicos, estos lo miraron confundidos, Hinata solo soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros- Bueno, empecemos, pero antes te digo que tu veneno no tendrá efecto en mi- Esto sorprendió a Sasori.

Sasori: No me gusta hacer esperar, así que acabare con esto lo antes posible- Dijo mientras se destapaba del todo- Veo que eres una muy buena Kunoichi- Dijo viéndola, Tenten sonrió arrogante.

Tenten: De hecho, la mejor- Sasori abrió los ojos y vio una foto que Pain le había enviado- Si soy yo Tenten Sepria, ahora como tienes esta información no puedo dejarte ir, comencemos- Tenten dio un salto y giro en el cielo, hizo una invocación y un zorro grandísimo apareció- ¡VAMOS CON TODO KITSUNE ATAQUE ANIMAL!- Rápidamente el zorro dio un giro y este se volvió un remolino, Tenten hiso unos sellos con la mano- Jutsu de la vegetación artífica- Debajo de Sasori unas lianas comenzaron a crecer, estas iban evolucionando hasta dejarlo sangrando por que no se podía mover, y las espinas de las flores que eran de dos metros, se le enterraban a Sasori- Se tu punto débil, en tu marioneta hay una parte humana, lo demás es marioneta, solo tengo que atacar ese punto humano y tu morirás- Dijo mientras enterraba las espinas en ese punto- Agh, utilice un 7% de mi chakra, debo apresurarme, no quiero saber qué pasaría si atraparon a Bee- Dijo mientras en un minuto aparecia frente a Deidara, sus amigos la miraron con sorpresa, pero Hinata con orgullo.

Naruto: ¡DATTEBAYO ERES MUY FUERTE!- Dijo mientras la lanzaba por los aires, Neji miraba sorprendido tal poder y Lee y Gai lloraban a mares por su florecita.

Neji: Wow… que poder- Menciono asombrado.

Hinata: Tenten hay que apresurarnos, ya que detecto otros dos Akatskuis, y yo no podemos retrasarnos más en la búsqueda de Bee- Tenten asintió y les dio un zape a Lee y Gai para que dejaran de lloriquear.

Deidara: ¡EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSIÓN!- Dijo mientras comía de su ave, arcilla por la boca, Tenten rápidamente puso un escudo- Mierda, lo tenía que predecir- Dijo mientras veía a Gaara del otro lado de la barrera, siendo cargado por Naruto- Tiene una velocidad impresionante y si pudo vencer a Sasori-senpai, yo solo sería un juego, tengo que avisar a el líder- Dijo mientras veía como su clon estallaba.

Después de la explosión que no daño a ninguno, Tenten disolvió la barrera y miro a Gaara, después a Hinata y esta entendió que hacer, Hinata posiciono sus manos en el abdomen de Gaara y Naruto sintió algo que no sintió con Sakura: celos.

Hinata: Curación activada- Despues puso en el hombro del zorrito a Gaara- Debemos ir por Bee, está perdiendo mucha sangre y no tiene casi chakra, mejor dicho está en un estado deplorable, son 4 Akatskui contra él, para esto Tenten y yo nos encargaremos, ustedes solamente procúrense de que Bee y Gaara estén bien- Dijo seria, los demás asintieron y se colgaron del brazo de Hinata, Tenten suspiro y se dispusieron a seguir a Bee.

Cuando llegaron Naruto se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke a allí, más sin embargo cuando iba a proclamar Hinata le callo la boca con una mano y se escondieron. Tenten vio como Killer Bee estaba casi en el suelo, así que le hizo señas a Hinata para que la siguiera.

Lee: Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí bella flor- Dijo en un tono meloso.

Gai: No te preocupes Tenten, estos muchachos esperaran tus órdenes- Dijo con voz seria, Tenten asintió y se levantó del escondite.

Tenten: Elemento Lava: Aparición de fusión- Dijo mientras lava salía de su boca, esta lava rápidamente se formó en tres brazos, dirigiéndose a Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu, dejando a Sasuke anonadado- Sasuke Uchiha, te devolveremos a Konoha Elemento Rayo: Rayo Negro- Dijo impresionando a más de uno, Sasuke voltio y vio como un Rayo de color Negro se le acercaba, no pudo reaccionar ya que la técnica fue muy rápida, Tenten no puso suficiente chakra como para matarlo, pero si dejarlo inconsciente.

Naruto: Eso fue sorprendente- Dijo mientras observaba a Sasuke- Uchiha Sasuke…- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos…

Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo xD

CORTEN!


End file.
